


【N新V】Out of control

by HELLAA



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 18:50:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HELLAA/pseuds/HELLAA
Summary: 这篇的体位是V酱上位的后入，就是V酱背对着崽坐在崽的腿上。





	【N新V】Out of control

【N新V】Out of control

 

Nero最近有两个困扰。  
自从他被某两位长辈的互殴行为吓出魔人化以来，体内激增的魔力始终运行的不怎么顺畅。有点像一把随时会卡壳的铳，使用时可能会影响击杀不说，还有可能伤到持枪者。因此这位年轻的半魔最近一段时间无比担心自己人类的那半压制不住恶魔的那半，于梦魇中迷失了自我。  
而更令他焦虑的则是，他与V性生活的不和谐。这么说还有些不恰当，因为他们不是不和谐的问题，而是基本没有性生活。  
距离两人正式确立伴侣关系并没有过多久，相比起恋爱相处模式，他们都更习惯并肩作战的伙伴关系。而且Nero始终坚定的认为像V这样的人或许更崇尚精神恋爱一些，所以他从不主动对对方做任何带有性暗示的举动，只有偶尔的一个浅吻才能证明他们的伴侣关系。  
但在不知第几个夜晚，他们又一次盖上被子纯聊天时，Nero陷入了对人生的大思考之中。  
身为一个二十多岁血气方刚的小伙子，这样压抑…真的不会导致后半生不举吗？  
夜晚的思维总是分外发散，他转而莫名其妙想到了最近几天V会参加他们所有的家庭活动，偶尔计划外出还会先找他报个备。  
既然对方如此努力的维护这段感情，我有什么理由不战胜微不足道的sex？Nero仿佛得到了什么天大的鼓励，凑过去吻了吻正用一种带有暗示性的眼神看着他的V的额发，然后干净利落的熄灯睡觉。  
V灰绿色的眼睛还在看着他。  
Nero这才意识到自己忘记了什么。  
“晚安。”他说。

翌日V独自去了市立图书馆。  
没有单子可接的事务所整个透露着夕阳红的味道，Nero坐在沙发上看无聊至极的电视节目，而Dante则贼兮兮的钻进了书房里。  
直到落锁的清脆声音响起时，Nero才后知后觉意识到他的父亲好像还在里面。  
不会打起来吧？各种意义上的打起来。他紧张的竖耳倾听，打算一有什么就立马做出补救，毕竟书房里可放着不少V喜欢的书籍。  
而那个堪比潘多拉魔盒的硬质大纸盒就是在这一紧张关头被送来的。没有发件人，没有邮寄单号，甚至没有一个邮递员来解释一下它的存在，只有收件人处孤零零写了个“Nero”。它就这样伴随着三声敲门声突兀的出现在了事务所的门口。  
纸盒里并没有任何魔力存在的痕迹，它就静静躺在那里。直到大男孩一头雾水的把它抱了起来，也并没有什么预想中的jump scare.  
电视里仍在放着无聊的节目，但Nero并不打算去关掉它，他有些害怕当嘈杂的声音被去掉后，他会听到来自书房的某些不怎么文明的动静。恐怕没有什么是比这更糟糕的了。  
现在他随手抽了把水果刀，利落的划开了将那个大纸盒包裹的严严实实的胶带。  
魔盒被打开了，然后…  
“F——”Nero飞速合上了它，但刚刚毫无防备的那一眼所看到的东西还是原封不动停留在了他脑内挥之不去。  
皮革制牵引项圈，连颈反背手铐，黑色散鞭，还有各种颜色恶俗的跳蛋和尺寸夸张的假阴茎，也许还有些什么，但现在他得把它们通通忘掉。  
忘掉…然后他不受控制的开始在脑中幻想V被套上项圈的样子，或者身后夹着跳蛋还一脸色气的用手里的散鞭来挑他下巴的样子。  
我没救了。他一边在心里暗骂Dante早些年给予他的过度的性教育，一边面红耳赤抱起那个箱子往楼上跑打算先藏匿犯罪证据。  
或许是基于某种他自己都不愿意承认的隐秘想法，他并没有选择销毁掉它们。

然而最终的事实证明他并不是很擅长藏东西。  
某晚当Nero洗过澡边擦着头发边出来打算和他的黑发诗人交换一个湿漉漉的吻时，刚一抬眼就看到对方跪坐在床上，面前摆了个无比眼熟的大纸箱，正饶有兴趣的把里面的东西一件件取出来仔细观察。  
大概是听到了动静，V的手里还拎着那个皮革项圈，就戏谑的侧头和他来了个对视。那一瞬间Nero无比怀疑这个眼神里包含了某种类似嘲讽的意味。可紧接着V竟在男孩呆滞的眼神里把它戴到了自己的脖颈上。  
黑色项圈紧紧的扣合皮肉，V似乎被勒的有些不舒服，他用手稍微调整了一下，又拿起了那个连接着手铐的皮质牵引绳，冷静的冲着Nero眨眨眼:“我想我不会弄这个，可能得你来了。你喜欢这样，是吗？”  
一句脏话在Nero的舌尖滚了一遭堪堪被吞了回去，他竭力把脑海中一些色情的画面打散，有些不自然的凑了过去，几乎不敢去看V的眼睛。  
戴着项圈的V…太违规了，几乎是每一个姿态都在挑逗着他已经绷紧到了极致的神经。  
“不不不，我承认我喜欢，但你没有必要为我做你不喜欢的事情。这些东西…都只是个意外，我也不…”Nero终于放弃了自己语无伦次的解释:“我们之前那样我也——”  
“我也喜欢。”V打断了他，表情就像是Nero刚刚反驳了一条人尽皆知的公理一样。  
“你…难道不喜欢精神爱恋吗？”  
V定定的看着他，那眼神让他觉得自己蠢透了。  
“我可能犯了个错误。”V微笑了一下，用指尖点点自己脖颈上的项圈:“这个也许应该让你戴上，然后我就可以牵着你把你拉上床了？”  
Nero被这番直白露骨的言论撩逗的无话可说，他心里的懊恼和尴尬一会质问他都干了些什么，一会又开始不断提醒着他别再继续犯蠢了。但他并不想在V面前表现的像个一惊一乍的人，因此只能红着耳朵故作平静的拿过那根牵引链并将其扣到了项圈上的金属环中。当他又下意识的拿起那副手铐时，V突然凑过来将脸蹭到了他颈窝处。  
“衣服。”V低声提醒。  
Nero顺势侧过头在对方鬓发上印了个吻，手上摸索着去解他的衣服。  
V似乎并不打算帮一点忙，直到在Nero效率极低的扒掉了两人碍事的衣物他才主动的趴了下去将双手背后以示意对方将手铐铐上来。  
“我想应该是这样的。”Nero“咔”的一声扣合了金属手铐，如此一来V便被以一个令人难堪的姿态固定住了，由于牵引链的拉扯他不得不后仰脖颈，跪趴着的双腿为保持平衡分的极开，将一切都暴露在了一旁观察的人的眼底。  
我们第一次为什么就要玩儿这个？Nero注意到对方的身体正在轻颤，连忙扶住了他的腰肢:“如果你难受的话就算了，我们可以只是简单的…”  
话没说完，他感觉自己都说不下去了，V美好的肉体完全暴露在他的面前，配合冰冷的金属，就像一件具有现代风格的艺术品。这幅画面足以令任何一个控制欲旺盛的人感到满足。他从不认为自己对V抱有控制欲，但这一刻，他动摇了。  
很快V小幅度的摇头动作就将他从自我纠结之中拉了出来。他没有再说什么，像为了掩饰什么似的一把将那个盒子拉了过来，倒不是要再找些什么出格的道具，只是打算根据他的知识储备找点润滑剂出来。  
结果他摸出了一瓶可舔食的水溶性润滑剂，还是甜腻的草莓味。  
“呃……”Nero觉得自己的脸这才后知后觉烧红了起来，万幸背对着他的V根本看不到他的表情，只是难受的低哼了几声以示催促。  
于是他只能拧开那瓶红色的润滑剂，在食指上挤出了足够的量，然后小心翼翼的用另一只手分开黑发诗人浑圆的臀肉，把他的指尖抵到了那个禁闭着的隐秘穴口之上。  
V几乎是下意识的绷紧了肌肉，但没什么用，Nero的手指还是在润滑剂的帮助下一点一点滑了进去。在这一过程中，Nero还同时难以控制的不停揉捏着手中的臀瓣。手感实在是太棒了，他怀疑V将全身的肉都长在了这个地方，理由是他的的十指甚至能完全陷入皮肉之中。而他的食指已经彻底插了进去，尚未开苞的小穴异常火热紧致，无比热情的包裹了上来。  
Nero几乎不敢想象当自己把更为粗大的阴茎插进来以后会是什么样的，这里可爱的粉色褶皱会被全部撑平吗？  
好了，现在开始动一动。他观察了一下V的反应，在发现对方除了轻微的呼吸不畅外并没有什么不妥之后，这才开始了试探性的搅动。  
感谢这个润滑剂。他这么想着，然后脑海中莫名其妙冒出了个无比疯狂的想法:这个润滑剂可舔食？也许可以——  
这时的V因为视角限制，尚且不知有什么正等着他，他只感觉自己的双臂似乎开始发麻了，针扎一般微小的刺痛感一点点顺着指尖爬上来。但这些都压不住由身后升腾而起的快感。可下一秒那根不断刺戳的手指突兀的被抽了出去。他还没来的及表达自己的抗议，温暖潮湿的气流就喷洒到了他的穴口处，紧接着就有个柔软的过分的东西抵了上来。  
V意识到了什么，猛的挣扎了起来，抖得金属制牵引链哗啦啦直响:“Nero，停下…别这样。”  
他得到的回应是毫不犹豫的插入。  
柔软的舌头长驱直入，熨帖的照料到穴内每一处。肉壁几次猛的收缩绞紧，但马上又被毫不留情的破开。于Nero来说，这感觉并没有很糟糕，水溶性润滑剂带着股甜腻的味道，草莓味一瞬间漾满了他的口腔。  
没过多久，在Nero触碰到某一点的时候，汹涌的快感爆炸式席卷而来，V无所适从的呜咽了几声，他想要蜷缩身子，可脖颈上的束缚直接将他的一切动作都阻止了下来。  
Nero安抚性的将手转移，搭在了他的腰上。但似乎这一动作完全起了反作用，V更加不适的摆动起了腰部。  
这时Nero已经开始了对他刚刚探索到的那一点无限的攻击，没用多少时间，身下的人可以说是彻底被他舔开了，肉壁不停热情的吸附上来。  
他随手往V的身前摸了一把，毫不意外的发现对方早就硬了起来，从那根可怜的东西的顶端渗出的前列液一下子就润湿了他的指尖。于是他索性握住了对方的阴茎，上下撸动了起来。  
其实Nero自慰的次数并不多，但那少数几次经验已经足以让他对付彻彻底底的处男V了。  
前后被同时抚慰的快感叠加在一起，V终于不再只是低低的喘息，而是难以抑制的叫喊了出来。他已经没空再去管自己的姿势是否能保持住平衡了，也没空管脖颈上那个不断将空气剥离的项圈。他只是不断的向前挪蹭，然后在窒息与快感掀起的滔天巨浪中一点点沉沦。  
在这种时候，连令人难以忍受的窒息都成为了一种催情剂，黑发诗人在恍惚中感觉自己更硬了。接着快感累积到巅峰，他在缺氧的情况下达到了高潮。那种感觉很难形容，像是一个人被丢在了一片真空之中，也像是一条鱼跃出鱼缸，无助的躺在地板上。他的精液直接喷射了出来，后穴也随之不断绞紧在其中肆虐的软舌。  
好极了，现在他的下半身泥泞的一塌糊涂。  
而Nero终于抽出了他的舌头，然后抢在对方窒息昏迷之前解开了那个项圈，紧接着又卸下了那副手铐。空气灌入肺部的一刹那，V剧烈的咳嗽了起来，男孩只能不知所措的把他抱了起来，让V背对着他坐到了他的腿上。同时他还要小心翼翼的避免着自己硬的快要爆炸的欲望硌着对方。  
“你感觉…怎么样？”他试探性的问。  
V在他怀里摇了摇头，灰绿色的眼睛里因为猛烈咳嗽溢出了泪水:“你可以继续。”  
“那么——”Nero充满歉意的探过头与他交换了个细致的吻，一手扣住了他的腰将他抬了起来：“我进来了？”  
在得到了V的同意之后，他才小心翼翼的将自己早已坚挺的欲望缓缓没入了对方的身体之中。  
即使已经得到了充分的润滑，但粗大的阴茎在进入过程中还是受到了极大的阻力。V看起来一点儿都不舒服，他一手按在小腹上，同时抿着唇试图把自己整个人都蜷缩起来。Nero只能一边缓慢的小幅度的在吸的过紧的小穴里动作一边探过头与他交换着一个温柔细致的吻，同时他还抚摸上了V的胸部，寻找到那两点开始轻轻的揉捏。这是他们两个的第一次，他一点儿都不想因为自己的莽撞把它搞砸。  
快感很快战胜了欲望，V开始低喘了起来，他胸口的两点已经彻底被挑逗的站了起来，而刚射过一次的阴茎也再次有了抬头的趋势。Nero能感觉到包裹着他的肉壁热情的吸附上来，咬着他不准他抽离。  
男孩似乎再难抑制，双手擒着他的腿根把他的双腿掰开，摆成了个门户大开的姿态，然后猛的以一个深顶宣告着这场激烈性事的真正开始。  
起初他的操弄是依靠蛮力毫无章法的疯狂顶弄，欲望每一次都狠狠地捣入最深处，然后不顾紧缩的穴口挽留再一次抽出来，搅起越来越响的淫靡水声。V被搞的只能不安的摆动腰臀部以示抗议，但随即就被不留情面的一巴掌拍在了屁股上。  
但由于他们的体位关系，他拍的并不重，与其说是惩罚倒不如说情色意味更重一些。于是V下意识绷紧了臀部肌肉，已经被摩擦的艳红的穴口要命的绞紧，把Nero夹的低声吸了口气。他险些直接射了出来。  
这一下搞得两人都无比羞耻，最终还是Nero先缓和了过来，继续开始了活塞运动。这次他终于不再像先前那样胡乱顶弄了，他开始模仿着从前看过的一些色情文学中的情节，一边有规律的操弄一边按照他的记忆寻找着能让V陷入疯狂的那一点。  
这一过程并没有持续很久，当Nero的顶端猛的撞到V的前列腺时，V不知所措的叫了出来。这一下的快感不同于之前被舌头抚慰，它是爆炸式席卷而来的。他呜咽着，战栗着，口中满是一些无意义的词汇，但这并不能换来Nero的同情，迎接他的反而的更加猛烈的撞击，甜腻的水声伴随着肢体撞击的声响不断回荡在他们的卧室里。  
柔软炽热的肠道被彻底操的烂熟，谄媚的裹紧不断抽插的茎身，甚至在阴茎抽离时吸附于上的粉嫩肠肉会被带离出来。大男孩似乎这才真正得了趣，他一边变着花样的深顶一边抚摸上了V紧实的臀峰。怀里的人眼尾潮湿发红，主动转过了头向他索吻。  
这一切都太超过了，放在几小时前他甚至只是想一想都会面红耳赤。在这个吻与不断的活塞运动中Nero的魔力正在逐渐失控，性冲动掌控着他，当他周身的魔力乱流达到巅峰时，他难以控制的魔人化了。  
魔人状态下的阴茎自然比人类时要粗长的多，已经被塞满的小穴不得不再次艰难的被撑大。V与Nero金色的瞳孔对视着，呻吟声变为了哭喊，但很快又被吻尽数堵回了嘴里。  
像是为了将猎物拖进个安全的空间一般，荧蓝色的翅膀将大敞开双腿被不断侵入的人包裹在了里面，同时他在不断的用炽热的阴茎狠狠鞭挞着被操弄的红肿的小穴。V彻底放弃了挣扎，他被与外界隔离，被快感钉死在了男孩的阴茎上，在不断从喉咙处溢出的低哑哭叫中颠簸着晃动腰部以便让Nero更加深入。  
这场性事进行到这一步，两人几乎都陷入了疯狂，沦为了欲望的奴隶。  
最终V的哭喊逐渐变成了没有力气的呻吟，他整个人都瘫软在了Nero身上，身前黏腻一片。他已经不知何时第二次射了出来，随着男孩愈发强烈疯狂操弄意识逐渐坍塌崩溃。而Nero也终于达到了临界点，猛的一个深顶，将精液完完全全射到了V的深处。  
魔人化下的量又多又浓，V被刺激的瞬间又达到了一次干性高潮。  
于是刚刚解除了魔人状态不知所措的Nero还没来得及为终于流动顺畅的魔力而高兴就猝不及防看到了一个被操的双目失神合不拢腿的V。  
我他妈干了什么？  
他只能先把自己先抱着V的腰将他抬了起来，把还埋在V股间的阴茎拔了出来。随着淫靡的“啵”的一声，乳白色的液体从那个初级就使用过度的艳红小洞里流了出来。  
场面太过于刺激，Nero脸红的同时要命的发现自己胯下的东西似乎又有抬头的趋势。  
“我……我先帮你清理一下吧……”  
男孩欲盖弥彰的抱起了V，往浴室里走去。顺道还不忘心虚的把那个堪称罪魁祸首的纸盒踢下了床。

在最后搂着疲惫的V进入梦乡之前，Nero忍不住想：  
今晚可能是他最幸运的一天了。毕竟在此之前他从未想过他的两个困扰会在同一天解决。

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇的体位是V酱上位的后入，就是V酱背对着崽坐在崽的腿上。


End file.
